


You're Not Going To Betray Me Again

by Zinthezinner



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fucked Up, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kissing, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, not as bad as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/Zinthezinner
Summary: Yukina finds a way to forgive Aya for her transgressions.There's a lot of backstory for this one. A lot of it is explained in the work itself, so all you really need to know right now is that this was inspired by part of a danganronpa-esque killing game roleplay. There've been a lot of Incidents, so Yukina's not quite got her head on straight.





	You're Not Going To Betray Me Again

She’d not done anything when Aya had married Kokoro, nor when Aya had gone into the hallways alone and gotten injured. Her trust in the pinkette was shaken, sure, but she hadn’t done anything about it.

This, though?

This was a threshold straw. Not the final straw, but one that made something switch.

Toyama had threatened Aya with a knife for not letting her destroy the instruments of the deceased. She’d then threatened the both of them with a gun, even going so far as to shoot Yukina in the leg. She’d tied Yukina up while she slept and kidnapped Aya. She’d literally tortured Aya, stabbing her in the hand and promising to kill her for being ‘the enemy’.

Even when Arisa cut her hands off, still she harassed the both of them. It was only when Arisa cut her feet off that she even began to apologise. 

Then she’d gotten prosthetics. 

Toyama had told Aya, Saya, and herself about a note from the Agent of Chaos. She had, however, omitted one important detail. 

“• Following Minato’s lead will end in disaster.”

She’d even gone so far as to censor the note by cutting that bullet point off when asked to retrieve it.

And Aya hadn’t called her out on it. She’d just admitted to having seen the note prior to the censorship, meaning she hadn’t called Toyama out on it.

Another betrayal. She didn’t trust Yukina as much as she trusted Toyama of all people? She lied by omission in favour of Toyama’s deception. That hurt.

* * *

“Are we not a team?”  
“N-no, we are... It’s just that…”  
“..?”  
“I wasn’t sure how you’d react to it.”  
“Do you not trust me?”  
“I-I do! I trust you with my life!”  
“Are you fully devoted?”  
“I am!”  
“Alright then, what were your theories on how I’d react?”  
“Well… I mostly thought you would be surprised about it… and wonder why you leading would be a bad thing…”  
“And that scared you?”

Aya slowly nods. 

“I… thought that if I told you, you’d start to doubt yourself a bit…”  
“So you didn’t tell me? You realize that that’s lying, don’t you? Lying by omission. You knew, but you said nothing when Toyama displayed that altered note.”

She slowly nods again.

“I’m sorry,” she claims. her eyes are closed, and she’s clenching the edge of her dress.  
“Are you?”  
“I am… I’m… sorry, Yukina-chan.”  
“And you won’t do it again?”  
“I promise I won’t do it again,” she says, voice barely above a whisper.  
“Good girl.”

Aya moves in closer and tries to kiss her on the lips. Yukina dodges.

“Huh? Yukina-chan?”  
“You expect it so soon.”  
“I guess.”  
“You really want it?”  
“Yes…”  
“Manners?”  
“May I please kiss you, Yukina-chan?”

She looks into those golden eyes.

“Fine.” Yukina says, tilting the girl’s head up with a finger and a thumb on her chin. They kiss.

_You’re mine._

Aya puts one hand on Yukina’s shoulder, the other on her back, and deepens the kiss.

_I love you… I promise to not lie to you, I’ll fully devote myself to you…_

Smiling cutely, Aya pulls away.

“Thanks, Yukina-chan.”

_She’s being so cute immediately following a betrayal… hm. Is she against me, or is she truly repentant?_

Aya puts their faces together, nuzzling their noses together, letting Yukina turn it into a kiss. She cups the face of her beloved.

Yukina’s mind is all over the place, torn between gay thoughts and thoughts of betrayal.

_Did she truly mean it?_

“Yu- kina-chan… I love you...” she utters through the kiss. 

_You’re mine_, Yukina thinks in a different tone of thought. Instead of saying that she loves her too, she grips her waist harder and kisses more forcefully. 

One of Aya’s hands makes its way to the other vocalist’s back, rubbing it gently.

Yukina considers that.

_Backstabber backstabber backstabber backstabber backstabber-_  
_Just what else is this treacherous harlot hiding from me?_  
_No, Minato. We like this one. She apologized._  
_She’s trying to get close for more blows. She’s going to betray me again. She’s going to betray me again-_

Yukina is staring, and Aya notices this.

“Yukina-chan?”

_We can do anything we want in here. I can make her mine. I can make her loyal._

She looks into the pink eyes in front of her. 

“Is something wrong? You were staring…”  
“I’m yours.”  
“Huh?”

A confused nod from Aya.

_She didn’t say it back._

“I’m yours too, Yukina-chan,” she says, uncertain of whether that was correct or not.

It is correct. With Kokoro executed for murder, Aya is all Yukina's.

A soft smile comes to Yukina’s face. At least, that’s what it looks like. To any outside observer, it seems like fluff from a defrosting ice queen.

Aya smiles back, loving it.

_She has such a cute smile… It suits her so well…  
I want to see more of that kind of smile from her…_

A caress of the thumb on Yukina’s face.

_You’re mine you’re mine you’re mine you’re mine you’re mine-_

Yukina thinks back to what Arisa had done earlier. It doesn’t show on her face.

They kiss again.

_Your lips are so soft…_  
_I’m only yours…_  
_Nobody else but you…_

Aya hugs tightly. With one arm, Yukina returns the hug. With the other, she reaches for her own thigh. She starts to use tongue.

Her fingers brush the scabbard of the dagger sheathed on her leg as Aya responds with more tongue. 

“You’re mine.”  
“I’m yours.”

Her grip tightens, both on Aya and the dagger’s sheath.

“You’re mine.”  
“I’m yours…”  
“Only mine…”

Yukina’s finger travels up and down the scabbard, still unsure. She feels powerful, though.

“Only yours…”  
“You’re not going to betray me again.”  
“I won’t…”  
“And there’s nothing you’re still hiding from me.”  
“There’s nothing…”  
“You’re not going to betray me again.”

She starts to draw the dagger.

“I’m not going to betray you again…”

It slips out, cold steel against her warm outer upper thigh. She can feel it in her hands. It feels dangerous.

Good dangerous.

She launches back into the kiss. It’s deep, passionate, and tongue is once more involved.

It doesn’t stop.

Aya doesn’t mind.

It’s getting hard to breathe.

Yukina’s grip on Aya is vice-like. So is her grip on the handle of the blade. Her knuckles are white. 

Having a hard time with air, Aya attempts to break from the kiss.

She feels a cold point at her back. Yukina allows her barely enough room for her to catch her breath.

She tenses up at this. 

“You’re mine, right?”  
“Yes. I’m all yours, Yukina-chan…”

The blade is definitely felt now. It doesn’t hurt, not yet. Aya’s fear grows.

Seeing that expression change before her, Yukina is conflicted again. 

_It’s so cute…_  
_I’m doing the wrong thing._  
_I feel so powerful…_

Aya closes her eyes again, panicking.

“You’re not going to betray me again, right?”  
“I won’t, Yukina-chan… I won’t betray you again…”

The pinkette whimpers at the sensation of the dagger’s tip twisting slightly.

_How is this so cute? Seeing her so weak… _

“Why did you do it at all, Aya?”  
“I- I was worried you might start doubting yourself…”  
“You think I’d doubt myself?”  
“Y-yes…” she admits, nodding.  
“Do I believe that then, I wonder?”

It’s starting to hurt now.

Aya doesn’t respond. Her hands tremble slightly.

“Are you scared of me?”  
“I am…” she admits in a whisper. How could she not be? With something sharp at her back poised to stab her, how could she not be?  
“Cute…”

It goes in not even a centimeter. She spasms.

“I’m not going to kill you though, Aya.”

_I’m scared…  
It hurts… _

“How much do you deserve? Have I done enough damage?”

_How am I even supposed to respond to that?_

“You do need at least a little punishment. You know that, right?”

Aya thinks back to her cheating on Yukina with Kokoro, to going into the hallways alone, to lying about the bullet point.

_Do I even deserve Yukina’s forgiveness?  
Do I even deserve her love?_

“I can still forgive you, Aya. After the marriage, the hallways, the note, after helping Toyama of all people in spite of what she did to you. I’m not heartless, Aya. I can forgive you. After all…”

She stays quiet.

“I do love you...”

Aya’s eyes shoot open at this. She looks up at her slowly, wondering if she meant her words.

She hadn’t said ‘I love you’ before… does she mean it?

“You… still love me..? After everything I did?”  
“Of course.”

Tears prick at Aya’s eyes.

“Y-Yukina-chan…”

She hugs Yukina tightly,crying into her shirt.

“Th-thank you… I… love you too…”  
“Mmm.”

The blade is withdrawn. It stings coming out, but better that than leaving it there, right?

_Thank the gods she didn’t kill me…_

She keeps crying at the other vocalist’s shirt, not minding the crimson seeping into her dress.

Yukina wipes the blood off on a convenient leg before sheathing the dagger.

“I trust that you won’t try anything like that again. Not on me. I didn’t have to show that much restraint.”  
“I promise I won’t do it again.”  
“Good girl.”

Separating, Aya wipes her tears from her face.

“Yukina-chan?”  
“Yes?”  
“Can I kiss you again, please?”  
“You may.”

She smiles and leans in to kiss Yukina again, tears falling out of happiness.

_Thank you, Yukina-chan._

**Author's Note:**

> There was technically more going on that just this, but I'm keeping it to the perspectives of Aya and Yukina and isolating the incident for now.


End file.
